


Cock To Me

by wearyeyebrow



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Established Relationship, Excessive and Expressive Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Implied Dom Reader, Masturbation, Solo Sans, Sub Sans, Vibrator, Voice Recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearyeyebrow/pseuds/wearyeyebrow
Summary: Sometimes all you need is an idea and a shitty microphone to let someone know just how much you miss them. This includes solo Sans with a bit of a twist. Sub Sans is still my jam. I hope you enjoy!





	

He’d sent it during your lunch break. Nonchalant, a text message, telling you to check your email. You were curious, but soon forgot about it until late in the evening.

You are on your laptop, working before bed, when you remember.

Waiting in your inbox are some work emails, an advertisement, and his message a few tick marks down.

There’s no tagline, and when you open it, all it says is: ‘download when you’re alone.’ 

You cock an eyebrow, intrigued. In spite of yourself you scan your barren apartment, quickly rented for six months of overseas business. 

The door is locked, the lights switched off except for your desk lamp. Windows are closed. You’re completely alone. You nod to yourself and open the attachment. 

It’s a zip file. Password protected, you soon realize. 

You chuckle. He knew you’d have to ask him for the password. 

You text him. ‘Password?’

Not a minute later, ‘date. seven months ago.’

You wonder why he’s being so cryptic. Now you’re really intrigued. Okay, seven months ago… you input the password and find a single audio file, curiously named: ‘use_headphones.mp3’.

So, you snag your headphones, plug them in, and double click on the file. 

Media player pops up. There are a few seconds of silence, the sound of fabric rustling, and then his voice comes on, soft and low.

‘uh, hey.’

You smile. It’s been a long couple of months since you’ve seen him, and even if you’re excited to be working overseas, you miss him – you miss home.

‘so… i’ve, uh, never really done this type of thing. not actually sure if this is a good idea. but...’

You hesitate to jump to conclusions, but god, you hope this is what you think it is.

‘i’m happy you landed this job, you deserve it after all the work you’ve put in. but uh, you know that already. what i mean to say is, even though i’m happy for you, i still miss you. even after rationalizing it. and sometimes, like tonight, i uh, i miss you in more ways than one. so… i thought i might try and record myself thinking of you, while i try and remedy the situation.’

You inhale sharply and stop breathing. It’s exactly what you thought it was. This is amazing. You never thought he’d do this; he’s really private about this sort of thing. Explains everything, the zip file, password, file name... 

You press pause. You get up, tripping over your laptop charger, and search for your sweatpants. You throw on a T-shirt, and climb into bed, making yourself wait.

You glance at your phone. You’re tempted to call him, but decide against it. Probably not looking to talk about it… on a whim, you open your voice recording app, get settled, and press record. Might as well return the favor, if you can.

You press play. ‘it’s almost worse now than it was when we weren’t together, heh. i didn’t…’ he shudders an exhale, ‘i didn’t know what i was missing. but now i do. you can probably imagine what i’m doing right now.’

Your throat tightens and you find your hands wandering beneath your shirt, sliding across your skin, over your hipbones.

‘i… i have a hand down my shorts, touching myself, thinking of you… oh, god,’ he hisses, ‘i had no intention of touching myself today. thought i’d go straight home from work and – and spend some time with p-papyrus, fuck i don’t want to think about him while doing this.’ You grin.

‘but then i get a text from you, tellin’ me you were going to bed, that you loved me, told me you were making progress at work, so now i’ve got you on my mind. and i spent the entire walk home thinking about you. how amazing you are, ah, and how, i’ve… fuck, i’ve never been this happy. you’d tell me, it’s a combination. that it’s cause of the surface, the fresh air, work, our friends, and you’re right, i’m right but… you’re a huge part of that happiness.’ You hear rustling, fabric loudly scraping over the microphone.

‘sorry bout that. your shirts still smell like you, you know?’ You hear him breathe in deeply, ‘ah fuck.’ 

The raspy edge to his voice makes your heart race. You bite your upper lip.

‘i’m over at your place, in your bed, and i swear your plants are watching me. you’ve g-gotta give them a fern talking to.’ You snicker.

‘i hope - i hope you smiled at that one, stupid as it was. miss that. miss waking up next to you sometimes, miss our friday nights. so many over the years, so much you’ve put up with.

‘h-heh, sincerity. intimacy, couldn’t do it for so long, still not great but… but you figure out just what i like, what i need, and you exploit it, you fucking rip me open and expose everything, but you, fuck, you put me back together. please ____, please…’ 

He’s irresistible. His voice reaches through the recording and wraps around your body. You feel your throat tighten, your clit throb – and you haven’t even touched it yet. 

‘oh god and when you… when you call me your baby boy, it fucking does something to me… i don’t know why it - just hearing you say it like that… like i’m yours, something to take care of, important to you, w-wanted by - fuck, oh my fucking god, yes.’ Your box spring creaks in the background.

‘a-and you know just where to touch me, like how you, how you suck on my tailbone, oh god, it feels so good it hurts. it’s so much, and i don’t want you to stop. and when you climb on top of me, you look down at me like i’m… like you think i’m fucking worth something. fuck ____, i’m yours. it’s what i want. fuck baby, please let me come. can i come? can i come, can i come, please? please...’ He whimpers in your ear, so far gone. 

‘and, god, just thinking about the way you whisper my name, grip my rib cage, arch your back, that little whine you make… i need that right now, i need you, need to taste you, touch you, anything you’ll give me, i’ll get on my knees for you, bend over for you, expose m-my coccyx… just wanna make you happy, ____, fuck please, tell me i can come. would that make you happy? hearing me come for you? just for you, only you, baby please…

Your hands are all over your body, your nails raking over your sides like his would be. ‘Yes, baby boy, you can come. Please come for me. Come on,’ he gasps over the recording, ‘Oh fuck, that’s it, come for me Sans, please.’ You know he can’t hear you, you know it’s prerecorded, but behind your closed eyelids, in your mind he’s there, next to you, beneath you, waiting for you. 

‘please, g-get me there, let me… fuck. fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, YES—’ he comes growling, his voice quickly muffled by a pillow. You hear him whine into it; slurred iterations of your name caught by the microphone.

He takes shuddering, gasping breaths, ‘please, oh please can i come again? can i come again, baby, please?’ 

He sounds so needy, so submissive; it makes both your heart and cunt ache. You wanna tell him how much you love him while fucking him into the mattress.

‘i can? thank you baby, thank you, thank you…’ There’s a pause, before you hear the creaking of your mattress, the rustling of fabric. 

‘i told myself i wouldn’t use this, since you’re not here to ask but, we’ve used it so many times, and you’ve told me i can so—’ You hear a soft whirring noise start up in the background, the vibrations of a fine motor. You’d know that sound anywhere.

‘Fuck yes. Let me hear you use it, god you look so good when I-’ you shut up when he moans, followed by an overstimulated laugh. 

‘god, it feels so fucking good, hah, too good… oh, god it’s too much, too much.’ He laughs hysterically, before the sound of the motor stops, ‘okay, okay, okay we’re gonna wait a sec, fuck…’

You can see him in your mind’s eye, vibrator in one arm, the other resting on his forehead. Chest cavity heaving as he struggles to catch his breath.

You hear the motor start up again, this time on a lower setting.

He sighs, ‘and you… you do all of these little things, and i remember over the years, the things we did together, that you did. all the times i was a little piss baby, when i used to disappear sometimes… you called me out on it, you knew just how to make me believe it could be different, to make me, make m - oh f-fuck.’ 

‘fucking listen to me, waxing sentimental with a vibrator on my cock.’

You laugh into your pillow, you're not much better, still rolling your clit between your fingers.

‘i… it’s easier, because it’s just you, which feels like it’s just me, and.. and, god i don’t know what i’m saying anymore. jesus christ, ____, it feels so fucking good.’

You hear the motor tick up a notch.

‘oh god… wait, no it’s too - no, no, no, i wanna come again, wanna come again, no,’ he whispers. 

‘can’t, can’t fucking, i can’t, i can’t—’ You hear the whirring stop.

‘ah fuck. gotta, gotta relax. can’t think too much. when i get like this you… just relax, relax… c’mon…’ he rambles. The whirring starts again.

He gasps, ‘oh fuck, i need you - i need you so badly, i need you here, fucking me-! and i know you love it, you love it when i say i need you, you get so wet, and warm — fuck! are you wet right now? g-god i hope you are.’

‘I’m fucking soaked,’ you moan into your pillow.

‘i…’ he chokes out a sob, getting desperate, ‘please, so close, so close if i can just…’ fabric scrapes over the microphone, ‘fuck! ____, yes,’ his voice suddenly muffles, ‘yes… oh fuck yes, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK—!’ He screams, overblowing the microphone, but that’s exactly what you’re waiting for. 

Your hand picks up, frantically rubbing your clit, two fingers curled inside your cunt. You squeeze your legs together as you come on the tailwind of his orgasm. 

You try to come down quietly so you don’t miss any of the recording.

His breathing slows before he starts laughing, ‘i... you probably weren’t expecting that from me. and maybe i’ll never send this. but, while i’m still in the throes of euphoria, heh, i uh… i don’t wanna forget to say that i support you, miss you, love you. and looking,’ he sighs, ‘looking forward to seeing you again. but for now, don’t work too hard. i’ll talk to you later.’ The silence buzzes until you hear the click of the recording end, and you’re left alone in the dark.

You shake your head, you don’t care what time it is, you have to call him.

-

The line rings for a couple beats. You compose yourself.

He picks up, ‘hey.’

‘Hey,’ you breathe, ‘It’s me. Listen, are you alone?’

‘yes.’

You exhale, feeling your composure slip out the window. You can’t help it, your hand’s back between your legs, fingering your clit. 

‘Shit, Sans, you- you can’t do that you me… That was so good, you’re so good, so perfect… I love you so much.'

He inhales sharply, ‘…yeah?’

‘Fuck yeah. When I realized what I was listening to, I started recording myself. I can’t even remember whether I turned it off, I’m so fucking turned on. Listened to the whole thing.’ Your breath hitches. 

‘Sans, I’ve thought of you, so many times, at night when I’m alone. The way you sound, the way you taste, underneath me, all for me… oh fuck. Don’t get me wrong, this job is great, but I still can’t wait to get home, you have no idea.’

‘i might have an idea.’

‘Babe, what are you doing right now? You at home?’

‘yeah, and so is Papyrus.’

‘Go to my place, you can drive or-.’

‘give me a sec.’

You hear footsteps followed by a mumbled conversation in the background.

And then you hear a whooshing sound on the other end of the line, the static fades in and out before you hear his voice again. 

‘fuck ____, i’ve wanted this for…’ you hear a zipper in the background, ‘for so long, it’s just difficult when you don’t live alone. can’t talk to you about it half the time.’

‘But we’re alone now. Fuck, Sans… you don’t mind if I keep that, do you? The audio, I mean. I’ll encrypt the file, even store it on my external drive if you want.’

‘as long as it can’t get out or anything, sure, you can keep it… you liked it, huh?’

‘Loved it.’

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something a little different. Thanks for taking a look!
> 
> PS: Because this is so dialogue heavy, Sans' natural 'lower case + punctuation' speech pattern looks a little awkward. I'm unsure whether I should use proper capitalization, or leave it as it is. If anyone has a sec, I'd appreciate an opinion or two.


End file.
